Hummer HX
| length = | width = | height = | weight = | fuel_capacity = | electric_range = | related = | designer = }} The Hummer HX is a concept Off-road vehicle/Compact SUV revealed on January 8, 2008 and manufactured by General Motors. The vehicle is smaller than both the H2 and H3 and is powered by a SIDI V6 that is E85 FlexFuel capable. A SIDI 4 cylinder option would likely be available as well, making it the very first Hummer with a four-cylinder engine. More compact than a Hummer H3 – 81 inches (2,057 mm) wide, with a 103-inch wheelbase (2,616-mm) – the HX concept is an open-air, two-door off-road vehicle. Its design is based on the ideas developed by a trio of young designers who are new to the Hummer studio. The HX was shown with a slant-back configuration, wearing a desert-inspired matte olive paint scheme, at the North American International Auto Show. Additional convertible features include: *Removable doors – easily removable pins in the exposed hinges allow the doors to be removed quickly – an appreciated feature of many serious off-roaders *Removable fender flares – attached with quarter-turn quick-release fasteners, the composite fender flares can be quickly removed for additional trail/rock clearance, or if the flare is damaged during off-road driving The vehicle will not go into production, as GM has closed the entire Hummer brand. Instead, the underpinnings will be used in the redesigned 2012 Chevrolet Colorado/GMC Canyon. Exterior The design of the HX was driven by input from three young designers who were new to GM and the Hummer design studio. As part of their "initiation," they were charged with developing concept drawings for a smaller, youthful Hummer. The HX concept is based on one of the designers' original illustrations, but incorporates the best ideas and elements from the other designs. Inside and out, the HX carries a purposeful aesthetic that, from initial sketches to finalized clay models, was refined in only six months. On the exterior, the lightweight theme is evidenced in the appearance of exposed, billet aluminum suspension components that feature CNC-machined lightening relieves, as well as clean, unadorned bodywork and minimal trim. The lightweight theme is taken to its extreme when the roof panels, roof assembly, fender flares and doors are removed. Classic Hummer design cues make the HX instantly recognizable, including the round headlamps located in square housings, an upright windshield profile, minimal overhangs, hood vents and prominent air intakes. The air intakes are functional and feed a V-6 engine beneath the hood, while the hood vents are active – they articulate to allow hot underhood air to escape. And while the headlamps and grille are clearly Hummer cues, they've evolved on the HX with a "chopped circle" motif. The grille slots and headlamps, as well as elements on the interior, have the appearance of circles or ovals that have been clipped at the top and bottom, creating a unique appearance that speaks to the vehicle's purposeful aesthetic. The HX's exterior is outfitted with HID headlamps whose focusing rings adjust automatically when they're turned on – much like the lens of an auto-focus SLR-type camera. LED technology is used for the front turn signal lamps and taillamps. Patented Rigid Industries LED lightbars are featured on the Hummer HX Interior The exterior's matte olive color carries over onto the interior's largely sheet metal-covered panels. The color is accented with pressed or extruded aluminum components, such as the handles, switches and other necessary parts. The instrument panel uses an exposed, extruded aluminum cross-vehicle beam as its foundation. On the beam, the instrument cluster and other vital controls are mounted; and it also features a removal top cover that provides storage capability. The floor is rubberized floor and the instrument panel is covered in a ballistic nylon-material. Seating and console details The HX's seats are constructed on a lightweight framework with holes, cross braces and triangulations. They are mounted on exposed, aircraft-style tracks and trimmed with a weather-resistant neoprene material. The HX seats four, with a pair of bucket-type seats in the second row. The rear seats mimic the front seats' design and can be removed to generate more cargo room. All the seats feature a four-point, racing-style safety harness. The inner seat track on both front seats is located beneath the outer edges of a prominent center console. The console houses a shifter that mounts low and out of the way when the vehicle is parked – also hiding from sight the engine starter button. It has a spring-loaded cover that pops up when the driver is ready to select a gear. The console also houses a resting place for phones and MP3 players. In fact, there is no conventional radio in the HX, only integrated speakers. Passengers plug in an MP3 player, or similar device, to a USB connector to play music in the HX. Gauges and tools The "cut-off circles" motif of the exterior is seen even more so on the HX's interior, as the gauge cluster, instrument panel vents and even the steering wheel carry the design element. A three-element gauge cluster – each of the three instrument "pods" carries the cut-off circle design – delivers crucial driver information in either a highway or off-road mode. This conceptual reconfigurable gauge layout uses LCD screens with multiple layouts, including a navigation system. The navigation system features GPS and compass information; and is designed to upload trail information before setting off on an excursion. The center gauge pod houses a speedometer and tachometer, but changes to a wheel angle indicator when the transmission is in the low position. This off-road mode changeover from the highway mode gives the driver information that is more pertinent to the driver conditions. The trail view of a camera mounted in the rear-view mirror can be displayed on the instrument panel, too. The off-road mode features of the instrument panel comprise the virtual tools of the HX, while others are mounted for physical use, including a folding shovel, flashlight and first-aid kit. They all carry the "clipped circle" design motif found throughout the vehicle. Suspension The HX shares other Hummer production models' body-on-frame, with mounted front and rear independent suspensions. The front suspension features an electronic-disconnecting stabilizer bar for driving off road, and the rear suspension is located with CNC-machined, billet trailing arms. Heavy-duty shocks with piggyback reservoirs were custom-made for the HX by renowned racing shock manufacturer Fox; one is mounted at each wheel position. A full-time 4WD system pulls the HX over, through and around off-road obstacles. It transfers torque to the front and rear axles, each of which is equipped with a locking differential. The torque meets the trail via custom 35-inch-tall off-road tires that are mounted on a set of custom, bead-lock-style wheels that have a two-tone appearance; dark-painted wheel centers complemented by silver-anodized outer rims. A complete underbody armor kit, including a front skid plate, powetrain protection and more, protects the HX from wayward rocks and other potentially damaging objects. A power-operated winch is located in the front bumper, and the HX has recovery hooks mounted on the front and rear bumpers, just in case its help is required for wrangling others out of unfortunate off-road situations. Motivation for the HX comes from an E85 FlexFuel 3.6L SIDI V-6 that is backed by a six-speed automatic transmission. The transmission is teamed with the 4WD system to offer exceptional low-speed traction and crawling capability. Four-wheel-disc brakes provide confident stopping power. If the vehicle ever goes into production, a 2.4L four-cylinder FlexFuel engine along with both a 2.4L and 3.6L straight gasoline engine would be available as well. The new engines may also be used in the next-generation Chevrolet Colorado/GMC Canyon and Hummer H3/H3T, which are due for the 2012 model year. Specifications Pricing/Economy While Hummer has not given any official information about pricing for the HX (presumed to be the concept version of the production version called the H4), it is expected that the base price would be in the mid $20,000 considering the HX's size and Hummer lineage. Similarly, there is no official fuel economy numbers, but considering the technologies that will be available when this vehicle would begin production, experts believe the HX could be capable of getting up to , the highest of any Hummer model ever built. Popular culture In the 2009 film Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, several Hummer HX units are used by N.E.S.T. (a military alliance between the Autobots and a joint U.S./UK armed force). For the film's toy line, a replica of the vehicle was sold as the Autobot Brawn. Later this figure would be released in different colors as Fallback in the Reveal The Shield line. References External Links *Hummer HX Concept *Leaked: Hummer HX Edmunds.com *Hummer H4 resource site Category:Hummer vehicles Category:SUVs Category:Trucks built in the United States